Another First Love
by tokisaki
Summary: Here comes Sehun and Jongin's little angel. Another sequel of Again!. Hunkai. Gs!Kai


**Another First Love**

 **Summary: Here comes Sehun and Jongin's little angel. Another sequel of Again?!**

 **Pair : Hunkai**

 **Warn: Gs!Kai, Typo(s), OOC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin mengecup sekilas kening Haowen sebelum beranjak meninggalkan kamar putra sulungnya itu. Keluar dari kamar Haowen, Jongin mengintip ke kamar Taeoh, takut-takut putranya yang satu itu jatuh dari tempat tidur. Yah makhlum saja Taeoh sudah tidak tidur di box bayi lagi, Taeoh sebagai kakak yang baik memilih untuk tidur di ranjang normal dan memberikan box bayi warisan hyungnya itu pada adik kecilnya yang akan lahir sebentar lagi. Jongin tersenyum tipis mengingat tingkah Taeoh waktu itu.

 _"Tidak apa-apa sayang Mommy dan Daddy akan beli lagi box bayi untuk adik." Bujuk Jongin._

 _"Tidak mau. Taeoh tidak mau tidur di tempat tidur bayi lagi, Taeoh sudah besar. Malu sama adik," Protes Taeoh manyun._

 _"Taeoh akan tidur dengan rapi supaya tidak jatuh jadi tempat tidurnya untuk adik saja." Tambah Taeoh membuat Jongin menuruti kemauan putranya itu._

Tapi tetap saja Sehun jadi harus berpatroli beberapa kali tiap malam untuk mengecek dan membenarkan posisi tidur Taeoh yang sedikit berantakan.

Beranjak dari kamar Taeoh dan Haowen yang berada di depan kamarnya dan Sehun, sekarang Jongin menuju kamar yang berada tepat disamping kamarnya.

Tik.

Jongin menyalakan lampu untuk menerangi kamar itu. Terlihatlah kamar yang lumayan luas berdominan warna putih itu. Mereka sengaja memilih warna netral karena belum tahu apakah bayi yang ada di perut Jongin laki-laki atau perempuan- _-mereka memang sengaja tidak ingin mengetahuinya supaya surprise katanya._ Jongin berjalan menuju lemari pakaian bayi disamping sofa khusus menyusui- _yang sekali lagi warisan dari masa kecil Haowen-_ -mengambil setumpuk baju bayi dengan beraneka warna yang belum sempat dipilah-pilah setelah disetrika. Jongin mengambil setumpuk lalu beranjak menuju sofa disebelahnya, makhlum dirinya tengah hamil tua jadi tidak kuat kalau berdiri lama-lama. Baru memilah beberapa baju ponsel putih miliknya berbunyi, Jongin memang sengaja membawa ponselnya karena menunggu telpon dari Mama mertuanya.

 _"Halo Jongin."_ Sapa suara disebrang sana, Mama mertuanya.

"Halo Ma." Balas Jongin tersenyum.

 _"Sayang bagaimana keadaanmu? Kau baik-baik saja kan?"_

"Iya Ma. Jongin baik-baik saja, jangan khawatir."

 _"Cucu Mama?"_ Jongin tersenyum sambil tanpa sadar tangannya mengelus perut buncit yang sudah berusia sembilan bulan itu. Ah mungkin tinggal seminggu atau beberapa hari lagi bayi mungilnya akan lahir.

"Cucu Mama baik-baik saja. Tendangannya makin keras."

 _"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Oh iya, Sehun belum pulang?"_ Jongin melirik sekilas ke jam dinding di sana.

"Belum. Mungkin sebentar lagi Ma."

 _"Belum pulang?! Astaga anak itu! Bagaimana bisa dia belum pulang sampai selarut ini saat istrinya tinggal menghitung hari untuk melahirkan! Benar-benar deh anak itu bagaiamana kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu?!"_ Jongin terkekeh pelan mendengar omelan Mamamertuanya _._

 _"Jongin baik-baik saja Ma."_

 _"Tidak tidak. Mama akan kerumahmu besok. Mama akan menginap kalau perlu, untuk menemanimu oke?"_

"Iya Ma." Jawab Jongin tersenyum kecil.

 _"Baiklah apa perlu Mama bawakan sesuatu? Kau ingin makan sesuatu? Atau mungkin susumu habis?"_

"Ah-" Mendengar kata susu membuat Jongin sadar kalau dia lupa minum susu ibu hamilnya. Lagi.

 _"Kau lupa lagi ya?"_ tuduh Mama mertuanya.

"Hehe Jongin lupa minum susu." Kata Jongin polos sambil tertawa pelan.

 _"Astaga anak-anak ini! Yang satu lupa pulang, yang satu lupa minum susu. Tidak bisa dibiarkan pokoknya Mama besok akan kesana. Sekarang kau minum susu lalu tidur oke? Jangan pedulikan Sehun kalau dia belum pulang. Kunci saja rumah kalian biar kapok dia, mengerti?"_

"Iya iya. Jongin akan minum susu sekarang. Mama juga harus istirahat. Selamat malam, Ma." Kata Jongin sebelum menutup telponnya lalu tersenyum.

"Kau belum minum susu?" Sebuah suara dari arah pintu membuat Jongin terlonjak pelan dari tempat duduknya. Jongin menoleh dan yang didapatinya tidak lain adalah suaminya, Oh Sehun, masih menggunakan kemeja putih polosnya tanpa jas dan dasinya dengan lengan yang dilipat sampai siku. Dan Jongin akui Sehun sangat tampan seperti itu.

"Sehuuuuun! Kau mengagetkanku!" Omel Jongin sambil memegang dadanya. Sehun terkekeh sambil berjalan mendekan ke tempat Jongin.

"Kau belum minun susu?" Ulang Sehun saat sudah sampai didepan Jongin. Jongin menunduk sambil menggeleng pelan merasa seperti bocah yang takut dimarahi saat pipis di celana. Sehun menghela napas. Lalu tangannya mengusak rambut coklat panjang Jongin.

"Kenapa kau selalu lupa minum susu hmm?" Tanya Sehun lembut masih mengelus sayang kepala Jongin membuat Jongin mendongak dan menatap Sehun. Ah, Sehun sangat keren kalau seperti ini. Benar-benar lembut dan penyayang berbanding terbalik dengan muka tripleknya dan otaknya yang sedikit _ehem_ Mesum yang biasanya selalu ditunjukkan.

"Kau selalu saja lupa minum susu sayang. Aku saja ingin minum susu, sudah lama tidak minun susu." Kata Sehun membuat Jongin mengerutkan alisnya bingung. Sejak kapan suaminya suka minum susu, seingatnya selama mereka bersama Sehun sangat jarang minum susu. Apalagi setelah mereka menikah.

Masih bingung, Jongin terus menatap Sehun mencari jawaban di mata Sehun yang tatapannya semakin turun dan turun ke ara-

 _Damn_.

Jadi itu yang kau maksud minum susu Oh _-mesum-_ Sehun.

Cubitan keras di perutnya membuat Sehun memekik keras dan menghentikan acara _ehem-MenatappayudaraJonginyangmemangsudahbesarjaditambahbesarkarenaefekhamil-ehem._

"Sayang!" Protes Sehun tidak terima.

"Aku tidak percaya aku baru saja memujimu tidak mesum dalam kepalaku saat kau sendiri sedang memikirkan hal-hal mesum." Kata Jongin kesal. Mendengar itu Sehun malah menyeringai lalu menangkup dagu Jongin sambil menundukkan tubuhnya, mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jongin.

"Jangan berkata seolah kau sendiri tidak merindukan sentuhanku, Sayang." Kata Sehun menyeringai dengan suara rendah yang sangat seksi. Oke abaikan pikiran Jongin yang satu itu.

"Ti..tidaak kok." Kata Jongin tergagap sambil menghindari tatapan mata Sehun.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Sehun singkat sebelum tiba-tiba mencium bibir penuh Jongin. Jongin awalnya kaget dan ingin menolak. Tapi sial, jangan panggil dia Oh Sehun kalau tidak bisa membuat Jongin terlena. Merasakan ciuman Sehun yang makin dalam mau tak mau membuat Jongin menyerah dan mulai menikmati dan membalas ciuman Sehun. Tangan Jongin perlahan merayap ke dada Sehun hendak menuju ke tengkuk Sehun dan merangkulnya. Tapi Sehun sudah memutuskan ciumannya terlebih dahulu.

"Tuh kan." Ejek Sehun menyebalkan membuat Jongin sebal.

"Sialan kau, Hun." Umpat Jongin kelepasan membuat tawa Sehun makin keras.

"Jangan mengumpat sayang. Ada anak kita disini." Kata Sehun sambil tersenyum sambil mengelus pelan perut buncit istrinya. Jongin hanya cemberut sambil membuang muka. Sehun sendiri berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan mukanya dengan perut Jongin masih sambil mengelus perut.

"Baby. Anak Daddy. Lihatlah Mommymu marah-marah, kau cepat keluar ya. Mommy sudah sangat merindukan Daddy." Kata Sehun sebelum mencium perut Jongin dan berdiri menatap Jongin yang masih cemberut. Kali ini Sehun menangkup pipi Jongin membawa Jongin menatap wajahnya. Jongin langsung memasang wajah memelas sambil berkedip-kedip sedikit menggoda membuat Sehun tersenyum lalu menunduk mengecup sekilas bibir Jongin dan meninggalkan kamar bayi mereka.

Jongin menatap punggung Sehun dengan tidak percaya. Apakah Oh _-mesum-_ Sehun baru saja mengabaikannya dan _'undangan'_ nya. Apakah kau bercanda? Saat Jongin sedang ingin-inginnya di _belai?_ Bukan di _belai_ secara menyeluruh sih, mana mungkin mereka melakukan _'itu'_ saat perut Jongin sebesar ini dan kelahiran buah hatinya tinggal menghitung hari. Maksud Jongin dibelai adalah beberapa ciuman yang..err.. _passionate_.. mungkin? Apakah Jongin terdengar mesum sekarang? _Well_ Jongin bukanlah wanita yang agresif- _-menurutnya, beda lagi kalau menurut Sehun-_ tapi dirinya sadar, kalau sudah dipancing oleh Sehun sedikit saja. Dirinya jadi sedikit, yah, _You know what i mean._ Apalagi Sehunnya yang memang mesum pada istrinya itu membuat muculah tiga _tuyul_ hasil kerja keras mereka diusia pernikahan mereka yang terbilang muda itu.

Jongin menutup kamar bayi itu lalu beranjak menuju kamarnya sendiri, mencari-cari keberadaan Sehun yang tidak diketahui. Jongin mengintip ke kamar mandi tapi nihil, suaminya tidak ada dimana-mana. Dengan kesal akhirnya Jongin memilih untuk duduk di kasurnya memasang 'mode ngambek' sambil menunggu Sehun muncul.

Dan benar saja tidak lama kemudian Sehun muncul dengan segelas susu coklat di tangannya. Susu hamil Jongin. Ternyata Sehun tadi menghilang untuk membuatkan susu untuk Jongin.

"Minum susu dulu sayang." Kata Sehun.

"Nggak mau." Rajuk Jongin mengabaikan Sehun yang sekarang duduk di depannya.

"Lalu kau maunya apa?" tanya Sehun sabar. Jongin menatap Sehun sebal dengan tatapan _'kau tahu mauku apa.'_

Sehun menghela napas mengalah. Dia tahu apa yang Jongin mau. Dan tidak bisa dipungkiri dirinya juga ingin. Sehun meletakkan gelas susu hangat itu di meja nakas samping tempat tidur. Lalu menaikkan dirinya di ranjang king size itu. Menumpukan satu tangannya di sebelah kepala Jongin yang menyandar di sandaran tempat tidur. Satu tangannya memegang pipi Jongin dan membawanya kedalam kecupan bibirnya. Jongin dengan senang hati membalas ciuman Sehun, tanpa membuang waktu mereka berdua menikmati panggutan kedua bibir mereka. Tangan Sehun betengger di tengkuk Jongin, mendorong kepala Jongin lebih mendekat. Jongin sendiri juga meremas-remas rambut belakang Sehun meminta lebih. Dan dituruti oleh Sehun, bukan hanya bibir tapi lidah pun kini ikut terlibat dalam kegiatan mereka membuat Jongin mengerang nikmat.

"Eungggg..." Suara erangan Jongin terdengar menggoda Sehun untuk melakukan lebih sekaligus menyadarkan Sehun untuk berhenti. Dengan segala kewarasan yang mulai terkikis habis Sehun menarik dirinya sebelum benar-benar kelepasan. Jongin menatap Sehun dengan tidak suka sambil alisnya mengerut.

"Bukannya aku tidak mau sayang. Kau tahu aku sama menginginkannya. Aku takut kelepasan." Kata Sehun dengan mata yang terbakar hasrat tapi berhasil ditahannya. Membuat Jongin sadar diri. Kenapa dirinya jadi egois seperti ini? Jujur Jongin sangat menginginkan Sehun sekarang sampai dia lupa akan kehamilannya saat Sehun menciumnya tadi. Untung saja Sehun bisa menahannya.

"Maafkan aku." Kata Jongin lirih merasa bersalah. Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Bukan salahmu," kata Sehun mengecup kening Jongin singkat.

"Minum susumu, aku mau mandi dulu." Kata Sehun menyerahkan susu hamil Jongin lalu beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

"Maafkan Mommy sayang." Jongin mengelus perutnya lalu menenggak habis susunya.

...

Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi menggenakan piyamanya menemukan Jongin yang masih duduk dengan beberapa bantal dipunggungnya dengan kepala yang terantuk-antuk menahan kantuk.

"Tidur lah dulu sayang kalau kau mengantuk." Kata Sehun beranjak menuju tempat tidur mereka. Sehun memposisikan dirinya di tempatnya sebelum merengkuh Jongin dalam pelukannya.

"Oh iya, kapan kau kerumah sakit?" tanya Sehun.

"Mungkin lusa, atau besoknya lusa." Kata Jongin bersandar di dada bidang Sehun.

"Baiklah. Aku akan cuti mulai besok."

"Benarkah?" tanya Jongin dengan suara pelan karena mengantuk.

"Ya. Tidurlah sayang." Perintah Sehun sambil mencium puncak kepala Jongin mengantarkan Jongin ke alam mimpi.

* * *

"Mom bangun." Suara Taeoh membangunkan Jongin dari tidurnya. Jongin mengkedip-kedipkan matanya melihat putranya yang sudah wangi dan tampan.

"Hai sayang. Kau sudah mandi?" Tanya Jongin menenggelamkan hidungnya di kepala Taeoh yang wangi.

"Sudah dengan Daddy dan Hao hyung." Jawab Taeoh tersenyum. Mendengar nama Haowen, Jongin lansung terlonjak bangun mendengar nama Haowen. Hanya karena Sehun bilang dirinya akan cuti Jongin jadi melupakan tanggung jawabnya untuk bangun pagi dan memasak, padahal meskipun Sehun libur tapi Haowen masih tetap sekolah.

Jongin mencoba berdiri dibantu Taeoh, setelah berhasil Jongin mengikat rambutnya asal dan berjalan menuju lantai bawah. Masih dibantu oleh Taeoh. Semenjak mendapat pesan dari Daddynya _'Haowen, Taeoh kalian harus menjaga Mommy kalau Daddy sedang tidak ada oke? Kalian laki-laki kan? Tugas laki-laki adalah menjaga wanita kalian mengerti?'_ dan langsung saja dibalas dengan anggukan serempak kedua putranya, Jongin jadi benar-benar dimanja oleh kedua putranya. Selama mereka bisa melakukannya, mereka akan lakukan untuk Jongin.

"Dad rotinya gosong." Protes Haowen menatap roti kehitaman dipiringnya sambil cemberut. Membuat dirinya yang sedang membantu Daddynya memasak dengan mengadukkan susu milik Mommynya berhenti.

"Tidak papa Hao. Roti gosong itu sehat bikin tambah kuat." Kata Sehun enteng sambil sibuk memotong entah apa.

"Kata siapa?"

"Kata Daddy barusan. Kau tidak dengar?" Tanya Sehun balik membuat Haowen makin merengut.

"Argh baiklah-baiklah makan saja serealmu. Daddy akan memasakan makanan untuk Mommy."

"Mommy akan keracunan." Ejek Haowen singkat.

"Enak saja. Masakan Daddy itu enak tahu." Protes Sehun kekanak-kanakan.

"Ya benar. Roti Gosong." Ejek Haowen membawa gelas susu Mommynya lalu meninggalkan Daddynya yang terlihat sebal.

"Yak! Oh Haowen!" Teriak Sehun tidak terima. Benar-benar kenapa dia dan putra sulungnya itu susah sekali akur. Haowen memang pendiam dan agak irit bicara. Tapi begitu bicara tidak tanggung-tanggung sangat tajam dan pedas. Apalagi Haowen selalu mengatakannya dengan wajah datarnya yang makin menyulut emosi Sehun untuk membalas dan pada akhirnya terjadilah pertengkaran kekanak-kanakan antara mereka.

"Selalu saja bertengkar." Kata Jongin muncul ke meja makan.

"Daddy dulu yang mulai." kata Haowen menyendokkan sereal ke mulutnya.

"Bukan. Haowen dulu yang mulai, sayang." Protes Sehun tidak terima. Haowen hanya manyun lalu membantu menuangkan sereal ke mangkok Taeoh. Karena Jongin susah bergerak jadi Haowen lebih peka sekarang untuk membantu adiknya. Jongin terkekeh kecil lalu mengambil gelas susu buatan Haowen untuknya. Menegaknya sampai setengah lalu berhenti saat melihat Sehun menyajikan sesuatu didepannya.

Sepotong roti panggang yang benar kata Haowen, gosong. Telur mata sapi. Bacon. Bayam yang ditumis singkat dengan garam dan merica. Dan beberapa macam buah berry untuk Jongin.

"Jangan perhatikan visualnya, sayang. Rasanya enak kok. Bergizi juga. Karbohidrat, protein, vitamin, zat besi, kalsium semua ada. Komplit." Kata Sehun meyakinkan membuat Jongin tersenyum. Lalu menarik wajah Sehun mendekat.

"Terima kasih, Hun." Kata Jongin mengecup singkat Sehun. Sehun tersenyum lalu duduk dikursinya, ikut-ikutan menyiapkan semangkuk sereal untuknya.

Jongin mulai memakan sarapannya. Tidak buruk. Meskipun tumis bayamnya sedikit terlalu asin. Jongin memotong ujung rotinya dan menyuapkannya ke mulut. Sedikit mengernyit saat merasakan pahit dari roti gosong itu.

"Beneran tidak enak ya?" Tanya Sehun sedikit sedih.

"Tidak tidak bukan begitu. Enak kok. Cuma rotinya saja yang agak pahit karena gosong." kata Jongin melempar senyum lembut ke Sehun.

"Aku akan buat yang lebih baik besok." Kata Sehun akhirnya sebelum mereka melanjutkan acara makan mereka.

Selesai makan mereka ke pintu depan mengantarkan Haowen dan Sehun.

"Kenapa Taeoh tidak ikut denganmu saja Hun? Dia ingin bermain ke taman dan ke Game Center kalian bisa pergi bersama. Setelah itu menjemput Haowen dari sekolah dan ke toko mainan, bukannya kau sudah berjanji akan membelikan Haowen robot beberapa hari yang lalu?" Usul Jongin.

"Aku cuti untuk menemanimu Jongin. Bukannya malah untuk meninggalkanmu." Protes Sehun.

"Tidak ada yang meninggalkanku. Kau hanya mengabiskan waktu dengan anak-anakmu apa itu salah?" tanya Jongin

"Bukan begitu."

"Kau sudah lama tidak keluar dengan anak-anak. Pergilah _Qtime_ dengan mereka." kata Jongin tersenyum.

"Mommy nanti sendirian dong dirumah." Kata Haowen.

"Tidak sayang. Grandma akan datang sebentar lagi untuk menemani Mommy." Kata Jongin mengelus kepala Haowen.

"Benarkah? Kau sungguh tidak apa-apa aku tinggal?" Tanya Sehun memastikan.

"Ya. Pergilah. Bersenang-senang dengan Haowen dan Taeoh." Sehun menghela napas mendengar jawaban Jongin. Sebenarnya perkataan Jongin ada benarnya sudah lama dia tidak menghabiskan waktu dengan putra-putranya. Mungkin dia dan kedua anaknya memang membutuhkan _Qtime_ bersama atau bisa disebut _Boy's time._ Entahlah.

"Baiklah. Kalau ada apa-apa segera telpon aku oke? Jangan melakukan apapun apalagi yang berat-berat. Duduk saja dan tonton drama kesukaanmu. Mengerti?" Jongin hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Jongin melambaikan tangannya pada mobil Sehun yang mulai keluar dari pagar rumahnya. Setelah meneriakkan _'Jangan jajan sembarangan'_ yang dibalas suara klakson oleh Sehun pertanda mengerti. Jongin masuk ke rumahnya.

...

Sehun benar-benar bersenang-senang dengan kedua _tuyul_ nya itu. Sekarang sudah hampir pukul satu siang, setelah menjemput Haowen tadi mereka langsung menuju ke salah satu toko mainan terbesar di Seoul.

Sehun merasa kembali menjadi bocah lagi saat melihat deretan robot dan beraneka macam character figures. Setelah berlama-lama memilih mainan di rak Iron Man kesukaan Taeoh dan rak Transformer kesukaan Haowen mereka berada di rak yang berisi hal-hal yang sedang ngetren saat ini.

 _Hell yeah,_ mereka di _Star wars section_.

Favorit Sehun.

Sehun memperhatikan character figures yang ada di depannya dengan seksama. Menimbang-nimbang mana yang harus dibelinya.

"Dad, Daddy Haowen ingin _Lightsaber_." Kata Haowen menunjuk rak-rak berisi _Lightsaber_. Sehun menoleh kearah Haowen yang menatapnya memohon setelah menyingkirkan topeng _Darth Vader_ yang dipakainya dipindahkan jadi di kepalanya.

"Ambilah." Kata Sehun tersenyum membuat Haowen tersenyum lebar berlari ke rak tumpukan _Lightsaber_.

"Taeoh juga mau pedang Dad." Kata Taeoh menarik celana Sehun membuat Sehun tersenyum mendapati muka Taeoh yang masih tertutup topeng _Stroomtroper_ putihnya. Sehun melepaskan topeng putih itu dari muka Taeoh dan memindahkannya ke kepalnya seperti yang dilakukan Haowen.

"Ambilah yang kau mau bersama Haowen hyung." Kata Sehun. Taeoh tersenyum lebar lalu berlarinke arah kakaknya.

"Hyuuuung~ Taeoh juga mau pedang yang berwarna biru." Kata Taeoh kesusahan menyebut _Lightsaber_ jadilah dia menyebutnya pedang.

Sehun mengangkat keranjang belanjaannya mengikuti Haowen dan Taeoh, memutuskan menyudahi acara belanja mainan mereka yang ternyata sudah cukup banyak. Dua keranjang belanjaan penuh berisi mainan mereka. Mamanya mungkin akan memarahinya begitu mereka sampai dirumah dan melihat banyaknya mainan yang mereka beli karena, yah, jujur mainan putra-putranya sangat menguras kantong. Tapi Sehun tidak peduli. Toh dia bekerja keras memang untuk anak-anaknya jadi untuk apa semua uangnya kalau bukan untuk membahagiakan anak-anaknya?

Sehun membayar semua belanjaannya di kasir. Saat menunggu kasirnya selesai. Ponsel Sehun di kantongnya berbunyi. Ah telepon dari Jongin.

"Iya sayang?" jawab Sehun.

 _"Sehun ini Mama. Kau dimana sekarang?"_ Tanya Mamanya dengan suara kesal.

"Beli robot." Jawab Sehun polos.

 _"Astaga! Kami menunggumu dari tadi! Cepat kerumah sakit sekarang! Jongin mau melahirkan."_

"APA?! Sekarang? Oke oke aku kesana Ma."

"Kenapa Dad?" tanya Haowen.

"Mommy melahirkan. Kita kerumah sakit sekarang." Titah Sehun.

* * *

Jongin berbaring di ruang operasi, perutnya sakit sekali tapi yang lebih parah dia gugup. Sangat gugup. Padahal ini bukna pertama kalinya dia melahirkan. Tapi rasanya masih tetap sama seperti yang pertama kali setiap melahirkan. Jongin menutup matanya mencoba mengatur napasnya yang mulai memburu, rasa panik semakin lama semakin menyerangnya tanpa bisa dikendalikan. Sampai dia merasakan kecupan dikeningnya.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku disini Jongin." Bisik Sehun lembut di telinganya membuat Jongin sedikit lebih tenang. Jongin mengangkat satu tangannya untuk menggenggam tangan Sehun yang berada di atasnya. Sehun langsung saja membalas genggaman tangan Jongin erat. Seolah mengatakan bahwa walaupun dirinya menyuruh Jongin untuk tenang dirinya sendiri pun diliputi rasa gugup dan juga takut. Kalau semua berjalan lancar Sehun akan merasa menjadi ayah paling beruntung di dunia, tapi kalau terjadi kesalahan, tidak tanggung-tanggung nyawa Jongin atau bayinya lah yang jadi taruhan. Atau lebih buruk lagi. Nyawa keduanya. Sekarang giliran Sehun yang memejamkan matanya mencoba mengusir pikiran-pikiran negatif yang mulai muncul di otaknya. Jongin yang melihat itu segera mengulurkan satu tangannya yang tidak menggenggam tangan Sehun untuk mengelus rambut Sehun. Balik menenangkan Sehun.

"Tuan Oh dan Nyonya Oh proses persalinannya akan segera kita mulai." Itu suara Kyungsoo, temannya dan dokter yang sama yang membantu kelahiran dua putranya sebelumnya. Jongin dan Sehun mengangguk mantap. Chen yang juga berada di sana untuk membantu proses persalinan Jongin tersenyum lebar pada Jongin.

"Kau pasti bisa, Nini." Jongin tersenyum kecil mendengar Chen memanggil nama panggilan kecilnya untuk menyemangatinya.

"Baiklah Jongin kau tahu caranya." Kyungsoo ikut-ikutan menghilangkan formalitasnya untuk membuat Jongin lebih tenang. Jongin menarik napas panjang sebelum membuka matanya dan mulai mendorong bayi yang ada di perutnya.

...

"Eungggg..."

"Eunggg..."

Hosh..hosh..hosh...

Erangan kesakitan Jongin makin lama makin mengeras. Napasnya terputus-putus seolah hampir habis. Peluh sudah membanjiri tubuh Jongin. Tangannya pun semakin kuat mencengkram tangan Sehun. Sehun hampir menangis sekarang, melihat kondisi Jongin yang kesakitan seperti ini. Kenapa sulit sekali? Dulu waktu melahirkan Haowen dan Taeoh tidak sesulit ini. Kenapa anaknya yang satu ini sulit sekali?

 _'Baby, Daddy mohon bantulah Mommy sayang. Cepatlah keluar. Ya Tuhan aku mohon bantulah Jongin dan anakku. '_ Doa Sehun dalam hati sambil terus mengecupi kening Jongin yang penuh keringat.

"Ayo Jongin, sayang. Kau pasti bisa." Bisik Sehun lemah seolah-olah bukan menenangkan Jongin tapi menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Engggggg... hah.. .." Dorong Jongin dengan keras.

"Ayo Jongin! Terus Jong. Sudah hampir keluar Jongin! Sedikit lagi!" Pekik Chen penuh semangat membuat Jongin juga bersemangat dan mendorong lebih kuat.

"Eunnnnngggg..arggggh..." Dengan satu dorongan kuat Jongin merasakan sesuatu yang lumayan besar keluar dari tubuhnya. Kyungsoo dengan segera membalik tubuh bayinya dan memukul pantatnya dua kali sebelum tangisan dengan suara keras pecah diruangan bersalin itu. Sehun mengecup kening Jongin mengucapkan terima kasih pada istrinya.

"Oweeee...oweeee...oweee." Tangisan dengan suara keras pecah dari bibir mungil bayi yang masih berselimut darah itu dibarengi dengan kaki yang menendang-nendang penuh semangat.

"Selamat Jong, Hun. Putri kalian sangat cantik." Kata Kyungsoo memperlihatkan senyum dari bibir berbentuk hatinya setelah maskernya dilepaskan.

Air mata Jongin mengalir deras saat Kyungsoo menunjukkan wajah dari putrinya yang bahkan walaupun masih ditutupi banyak darah terlihat sangat cantik. Jongin melirik keatas melihat wajah Sehun yang berbinar-binar menatap putri mereka dengan senyum merekah lebar. Jongin tersenyum kecil, bahkan saat Kyungsoo mulai membersihkan putri kecil mereka mata Sehun masih tidak berkedip mengikuti bayi berwarna merah itu.

Sehun tidak pernah berpikir dia akan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama lagi setelah hal itu terjadi pada dia salah. Sehun jatuh cinta sekarang. Pada putrinya. Putrinya yang terlihat begitu mungil dan rapuh tapi kuat dan penuh semangat disaat yang sama. Terlihat dari tangisannya yang sangat kencang mengalahkan kedua tangisan kakaknya dulu- _entah karena dia perempuan atau memang Jongin baru saja melahirkan sebuah buntalan kecil dengan penuh energi._ Mungkin opsi yang kedua lebih benar lihatlah tangan dan kaki mungil itu yang menendang kesana kemari dengan penuh semangat itu, membuat Sehun tidak bisa berpaling.

Tapi genggaman di tangannya membuat Sehun sadar dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jongin. Seperti yang Sehun duga Jongin menangis dengan senyuman yang lebar. Tapi tunggu.

Kenapa Jongin terlihat bersusah payah untuk membuka matanya?

Kenapa genggaman tangan Jongin makin lama makin melemas?

"Jongin? Sayang? Kau baik-baik saja?" Jongin ingin berkata dia baik-baik saja. Tapi tidak bisa. Pandangan Jongin terlihat tidak fokus. Kepalanya pusing sekali. Matanya terasa berat. Dan semua yang berada di pandangannya terlihat berputar-putar. Suara Sehun barusan membuat seluruh orang di ruangan itu menoleh pada Sehun dan Jongin. Chen buru-buru mengecek kondisi Jongin.

"Jongin pendarahan, Dok. Darahnya mengalir terus."

Kyungsoo yang mendengar itu segera menyerahkan bayi Jongin ke salah satu suster disana. Dan mulai menangani Jongin. Kesadaran Jongin makin menipis, ruangan itu sangat ramai dengan suara Kyungsoo yang menyuruh susternya melakukan ini itu. Tapi yang terdengar di telinga Jongin hanyalah suara Sehun yang memohon padanya untuk bertahan. Dan suara tangisan putri mereka yang semakin keras seolah ikut memohon dengan Daddynya.

Hanya itu.

Sebelum semuanya berubah gelap.

* * *

Ruang tunggu didepan ruang bersalin Jongin terlihat penuh dengan keluarga dan kerabat Jongin maupun Sehun yang sedang menunggu dengan cemas.

Begitu terdengar suara tangisan yang keras ucapan syukur melantun dari bibir mereka diiringi beberapa air mata haru.

"Adik Taeoh sudah lahir?" tanya Taeoh pada neneknya yang dibalas anggukan oleh neneknnya yang sedang berurai air mata bahagia. Senyum Taoeh mengembang besar, berbeda dengan hyungnya yang terlihat gelisah.

"Haowen kau kenapa sayang?" tanya Junmyeon pada keponakannya itu.

"Haowen takut. Mommy." Jawab Haowen lirih. Haowen senang adiknya lahir tentu saja. Tapi perasaan Haowen tidak enak. Haowen ingin bertemu Mommy dan memastikan sendiri bahwa Mommynya baik-baik saja.

"Tenanglah Haowen. Mommy Haowen akan baik-baik saja." Junmyeon mencoba menenangkan Haowen. Tapi gagal. Bukannya tenang, Haowen malah makin kalut. Apalagi ketika Daddynya keluar tidak dengan senyum lebar seperti yang dinantikan semua orang, melainkan dengan wajah yang terpukul dan tersesat.

"Sehun ada apa?" Tanya seseorang disana yang entah siapa Sehun tidak peduli.

"Sehun jawab Mama ada apa?" Tuntut ibu Jongin yang tidak mendapat jawaban dari menantunya itu.

"Mommy." Lirih Haowen tahu meskipun Daddynya tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Jongin pendarahan. Dia tidak sadarkan diri sampai sekarang." Kata Sehun lirih. Air mata disana berubah dari air mata haru menjadi air mata sedih. Ucapan syukur yang tadi dipanjatkan kini berubah menjadi rapalan doa meminta pertolongan untuk Jongin. Haowen ikut menangis sekarang. Kakinya dinaikkan keatas kursi, ditekuk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Sehun langsung melesat kearah Haowen, menggendong Haowen yang menangis sambil memanggil Mommy berulang kali.

"Mommy akan baik-baik saja." Kata Sehun mencoba meyakinkan Haowen meskipun jujur dia sendiri tidak yakin.

Taeoh menatap semua orang bingung. Dirinya sendiri sebenarnya tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Tapi melihat orang-orang disekitarnya menangis sedih. Dan Hyungnya yang terus terisak sambil memanggil Mommynya. Pasti sesuatu yang tidak baik terjadi pada Mommynya.

"Mommy?" Mata Taeoh mulai berkaca-kaca.

Sehun sekarang juga membawa Taeoh ke lengan satunya. Menggendong kedua putranya di masing-masing lengannya.

"Mommy dimana? Mommy kenapa?" tanya Taeoh mulai menangis.

"Mommy didalam. Mommy akan baik-baik saja sayang." Kata Sehun menenangkan lagi kedua putranya.

...

Sudah hampir dua jam mereka disana. Pesawat Kris dan Luhan sebentar lagi akan mendarat. Mereka berdua segera mengambil penerbangan terdekat dari China begitu mendengar kalau Jongin melahirkan. Minseok dan Baekhyun pulang terlebih dulu karena anak-anak mereka masih kecil tidak bisa untuk menunggu lama di rumah sakit jadi merwka meminta izin untuk pulang dan menawarkan untuk merawat Tao dan Yixing untuk Junmyeon yang sedang menunggui keluarganya.

Yang tersisa disana hanyalah Sehun dan kedua putranya, Junmyeon, orang tuanya dan orang tua Jongin.

"Hun istirahatlah dulu kalau kau lelah." kata Junmyeon pada adiknya yang terlihat sangat berantakan begitu juga dengan kedua keponakannya yang tengah tertidur dengan bekas air mata yang mengering di dada Daddynya

"Aku baik-baik saja noona." kata Sehun tersenyum singkat.

Sehun melirik kearah ibunya yang sedang tersenyum kecil padanya. Sehun balas tersenyum.

Ceklek.

Pintu ruang bersalin terbuka. Menampilkan sosok Kyungsoo yang keluar dari ruangan itu. Sontak saja semua orang disana langsung berdiri. Tubuh Sehun langsung menegang membuat kedua putranya langsung bangun.

Kyungsoo menghela napas panjang membuat tenggorokan Sehun tercekat. Apa terjadi hal yang buruk?

Hati Sehun mencelos menunggu kalimat Kyungsoo. Tapi senyum lebar Kyungsoo langsung saja membuat Sehun melayang.

"Jongin baik-baik saja. Dia habis menyusui putri kalian. Sebentar lagi dia akan kelu-Ah itu dia."

Sehun berdiri menyambut Jongin. Benar kata Kyungsoo, ranjang dorong Jongin terlihat menampilkan sosok yang sudah mereka tunggu-tunggu.

Jongin tersenyum melihat orang tua dan mertuanya disana tersenyum bahagia, begitu juga kakak iparnya, Junmyeon. Mata Jongin terus menjelajah sampai menemukan suaminya dan kedua putranya. Mereka terlihat sangat berantakan. Membuat Jongin tersenyum kecil.

Sehun sungguh ingin melompat bahagia melihat istrinya baik-baik saja. Senyum Sehun ikut mengembang melihat Jongin tersenyum. Mereka saling memandang untuk beberapa saat sampai Jongin harus mengalihkan pandangannya pada buntalan berwarna pink, putri mereka yang berada di pelukannya tengah mengeliat.

"MOMMMYYYYYY~" Teriak Taeoh senang semakin membuat bayi kecil itu menggeliat dan sedikit merengek.

"Taeoh." Peringat semua orang membuat Taeoh terdiam.

"Opss." Kedua tangan mungil Taeoh menutup kedua mulutnya membuat semua orang disana tertawa.

* * *

Jongin menggeliat dari tidurnya merasakan beban di masing-masing lengannya. Membuka matanya Jongin menemukan Haowen dan Taeoh tidur sambil memeluknya erat. Dan juga suaminya yang tengah berdiri di depan jendela sambil menjemur putrinya yang berusia dua hari itu. Sampai tidak sadar kalau Jongin sudah bangun. Terlalu asik menatap wajah putrinya yang berkedip-kedip pelan terkena terpaan cahaya matahari pagi.

"Kenapa aku mendapat firasat kalau aku baru saja melahirkan seorang putri yang akan sangat dimanja." Kata Jongin geli. Sehun menghentikan aksinya menciumi pipi putrinya lalu menoleh ke arah Jongin.

"Kau sudah bangun sayang?" sapa Sehun.

"Ya, dari tadi. Tapi kau terlalu sibuk dengan baby sampai tidak menyadari kalau aku sudah bangun." Protes Jongin manyun. Sehun terkekeh.

"Apakah istriku baru saja cemburu pada putrinya sendiri?" Kata Sehun masih tertawa pelan.

"Tentu saja. Kau mengabaikanku. Taeoh kemarin juga mengabaikanku karena menunjukkan robotnya pada baby yang jelas-jelas baby sendiri tidak tahu. Haowen juga. Dia lebih memilih untuk menemani baby yang sedang tidur." Kata Jongin niatnya sih mau ngambek tapi mengingat kejadian kemarin bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman. Taeoh kemarin dengan penuh semangat menceritakan tentang Iron Man pada adik bayinya, dan mengoceh saat adiknya bangun dengan pelafalan yang lucu karena Taeoh sendiri belum lancar berbicara. Sementara Haowen yang memang agak pendiam lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu saat adik bayinya tertidur, memberikan jari telunjuknya untuk digenggam tangan mungil adiknya lalu diam dan mengamati wajah tertidur adiknya.

Sehun terkekeh lagi.

" _Well_ , kalau begitu kau harus berbagi mulai saat ini," Kata Sehun.

"Kau tahu kan aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama padamu?" Tanya Sehun, Jongin hanya memutar bola matanya tapi bibirnya tersenyum.

"Klise sekali Hun." ejeknya.

"Loh? Sungguh aku tidak bercanda. Aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama padamu sayang. Lalu setelah itu aku pikir aku tidak akan merasakannya lagi. Tapi aku salah. Aku jatuh cinta lagi pada pandangan pertama." Kata Sehun menatap sayang putrinya. Jongin tertawa renyah.

"Pada putri kita?" Tanyanya. Sehun mencium bibir putrinya lalu dipipi kanan kirinya.

"Tentu saja. Memang pada siapa lagi?" Tanya Sehun balik masih sibuk menciumi pipi bayi mungil di gendongannya.

"Jadi aku harus membagi suamiku dengan perempuan lain?" Tanya Jongin diiringi tawa geli. Sehun ikut tersenyum.

"Ya. Jangan cemburu ya." Ejek Sehun.

"Untuk apa aku cemburu? Ada dua pria lain yang mencintaiku kok selain dirimu." Balas Jongin. Membuat Sehun diam sesaat lalu kembali tertawa saat menyadari yang dimaksud Jongin adalah Haowen dan Taeoh. Sehun melirik Haowen dan Taeoh yang memeluk Jongin erat. Sebelum akhirnya Sehun tersenyum.

" _Well_ , mungkin aku yang cemburu sekarang." Mereka berdua kembali tertawa mendengar ucapan Sehun. Sebelum Sehun tiba-tiba terdiam.

"Aku sudah menemukan nama, _by the way._ " Kata Sehun tiba-tiba.

"Oh ya? Apa?"

"Jia." Kata Sehun singkat.

"Chinese? Lagi? Kau ingin membuat Taeoh satu-satunya anak kita dengan nama Korea?" Tanya Jongin. Tapi jujur nama Jia terdengar bagus.

"Haruskah kita menambah satu? Jadi dua China dan dua Korea?" Tanya Sehun ngawur.

"Jangan bercanda Hun. Aku bahkan belum bangun dari ranjang rumah sakit. Kau benar-benar ingin dikebiri Yifan oppa ya?" Jongin melotot sebal kearah Sehun, Sehun sendiri hanya tertawa.

"Jadi bagaimana, Jia?" tanya Sehun lagi.

 _"I'm fine with anything as long it's not Miranda or Krystal,"_ Jongin sedikit mencibir dibagian akhir diiringi dengan tawa pelan Sehun.

 _"Beside Jia sound really pretty. And i guess it has good meaning right?"_ tanya Jongin.

 _"Of course. I only choose the best for my brats."_ Jawab Sehun membuat Jongin tertawa.

 _"So?"_ tanya Sehun. Jongin mengangkat bahunya enteng.

 _"Oh Jia then."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N :**

Halo halo haloo buat yang dulu minta Again?! dilanjutin sampe si Jongin ngelahirin ini udaa yaa. Sebenernya ini sequel aslinya Again?! yang satu lagi itu lebih ke side story sejujurnya. Yah anggap saja ini Another sequel of Again?! Untuk yang satu ini kadar kehumorannya hampir nggak ada karena saya lagi males bikin humor. Dan maafkan untuk adegan melahirkan yang crappy, saya nggak tau gimana karena saya belum pernah ngelahirin lol.

Sekalian juga sebagai gift tahun baru sama permintaan maaf saya atas ketelatan update.

Semoga memuaskan.

Selamat Tahun Baru 3

Ciao~


End file.
